The Black Hole glitch:
by punch bag
Summary: Four friends have to help the world of games, stop crazy hand and not get spammed in the process. YAY! P.S Lot's of awkward pauses, YAY! X 2
1. Chapter 1

_**The Black Hole Glitch**_

_**And why it is Dangerous.**_

John remembered the first time he found out about the black hole glitch. He had heard of it from a friend of a friend who had found it on a forum. It had supposedly been done hundreds of times. John wanted to find out what it looked liked, so on one of the wii days that they organised, John asked his friend Jake to bring the game round. Lee and Josh came round before Jake, so they waited. Actually they played Burnout 3 and John made two taxis crash in mid air, but that has no reverence to the story.

When Jake came round, they started. First the characters were chosen, all who had a part that was needed. First came Peach, who was played by Jake. He was on the green team. Lee played Ness, who was on the red team. John played a green Falcon, while Josh played as Fox on the red team. It was time.

They played at the Hyrule temple where it was easiest to complete the glitch. All they had to do was wait for a super scope. "Dam, I knew there was something we forgot." Five boxes and three pokeballs later (All containing mew!) they got one. John's friend had told him that _the glitch you have to do at first is the unlimited super scope ammo. The person playing Ness has to fire the super scope 15 times, then charge it two times. After this they then start charging up one more, then get themselves hit. Then, BAM Unlimited ammo._ It was a simple enough to follow, which led the foursome to blame only themselves when they got it wrong.

After many more items and successfully completing the unlimited ammo glitch, they started. It was pretty simple. John stood on one pillar, Josh on another. Jake stood beneath the two of them, ready to pull up veggies, while Lee got the infinite superscope glitch ready. It was time. Lee fired an immeasurable number of little blobbies of pure energy at Josh, who was on the same team so it broke the laws of physics and passed right through him, and went straight on to John, who of course deflected it with ease. The rebound fuelled with more energy bounced to fox, who deflected it again, and this kept on going with peach popping up to help it along, until a beam was created from the cosmic tennis. The deflecting was doing it by itself now, so John went for a much needed drink and snack, until he heard his stomach rumble, and sat on the toilet for 15 minutes. When he came back, he saw something very odd. It was an almost frozen super smash game.

"How many veggies did you put in? I said thirteen." John inquired.

Scared looks went around the room.

"Thirteen? We thought you said thirt_y_!" Josh finally spoke up.

But it was still going, somehow. Johnny boy was mystified. They decided to carry on.

Meanwhile, outside, a girl who fancied John, and John fancied, even though neither had the guts to admit, was finally going to announce her love. For some reason, the front door was open, so she walked in.

"PK FIRE!" Yelled the little psychic. Now only two more needed. It filled them with an odd boost, to complete something. The rumbling started to hurry up, and boost itself, but they didn't care, they were doing something else.

Sam, the girl, was getting closer.

Two more to go.

Sam had finished going up the stairs, and was opining the door.

The last one.

And Sam entered, just as the vortex opened up out of the T.V and started to swallow them in, while changing there physical appearance, and there cloths at the same. John got a stub, as his mouth and nose to connect in a curve and a sharp pain as something started skin. Lee shrank and his hair was covered with a hat. Josh started to grow a nuzzle, and his hair started to multiply. A holster strapped itself around his waist, and Jake, well you should get the pic. Nothing happened to Sam though, and they were all sucked into the black hole.

And at the same time, a hand took Josh, Jake and Lee away to a distant place in the programming of the game.

Pls R and R.

I don't own anything at all. Except my computer.


	2. Welcome to Smash Mansion

_**Welcome to the smash mansion!!!**_

As the vortex started to diminish in our world, in the world of Nintendo the vortex had split in two from a sudden power surge so while Sam and an over sized bird went one way while a small boy, a fox and a princess went the other. The three landed in a strange mansion.

Lee was the first to wake up.

And his scream woke the other two up as well.

"What the hell happened to my hair?!?" He yelled out in a squeaky voice, "and my voice?!?"

"What happened to my skin?!?" yelled Josh, "and why do… I… have a… blaster?" Josh said in a mesmerised sort of voice. "Well, maybe it isn't so bad…"

"NOT SO BAD!!!" Said an impossibly shrill voice that came from the princess, "WHY

AM I WEARING A SKIRT!!!!?"

"Who are you?" asked Lee.

"I'M JAKE!!!!" Yelled the disgruntled princess, as she pulled up a turnip from the ground and threw at Lee so as to bonk him on the head.

"OW, you are going DOWN!!!" Yelled Lee before, for some reason, shouting PK fire and releasing a sudden burst of flame at Jake.

At which Josh ran to and deflected it back at Lee at twice the power.

"Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!" Lee screamed before promptly running into a wall and falling unconscious, _again_.

"Now that's over, WHERE ARE WE???" Yelled out Jake, "and where is John?"

Meanwhile, in the vortex, on a battle field in between two worlds, a sudden scream woke John up.

"Wha…what happened? Who screamed?" John inquired before jumping up in the air in shock, and finding that he stayed there! Until he realised what was happening and stopped flapping his newly acquired wings.

It was then that he realised that he was not at home any more.

"Jake, I don't think we're in Ipswich any more." he muttered, before realising that Jake wasn't there, nor was Lee or Josh.

But what was there was… _a glove?_

_What is a glove doing this size, with out a hand to be put in it, nor a head to control it? _

Then he realised that there has only ever been a hand that controls itself, or two to be precise, and that was the Master hand and the Crazy hand.

But then John found out where the cry had come from, for in the… hand lay Sam, although lay is the wrong word. She did anything but, as she wriggled and fought to get out off the grip. She seemed to busy doing this to notice where she was.

"SAM!"

Sam looked at him and screamed even more so!

_Oh yeah, the giant bird with a fun thing! I forgot._

"Sam, it's me! John!"

"Oh…Well, in case you haven't noticed, I'm a bit tied up at the moment!" Sam yelled.

"Well, well, weeeeeeeeell, look who is finally awake! It's the bird who learnt to talk! I suggest you leave now, as I take this liiiiitle girl and turn her into another trophy for my shelf. Or I could take her DNA and…" and then his voice started to trail off as he drifted off, leaving John stuck on the platform.

"Give her BACK!" John yelled, before yelling some more gibberish and bursting intop flames and chasing after the hand.

"OW!" The hand yelled as he got hit by the flames, and a bit of blood appeared on its knuckles. "Sooooooooooo, we're going to have a little trouble with you, aren't we? Do you know what happens if you exit the vortex before you reach the end of? You get trapped in the void for the rest of your life, and that's going to be a long time to die! All there is to do is to wait to die, and all you have to do, is to touch the side of the vortex!"

And with that, he punched the bird.

"Don't worry, Sam," John whispered as the fist loomed in, "I'll save you…"

And with that, he fell out of the vortex, and into the void.

Well, if he stayed there, the story would end!

As he travelled through the void, he suddenly realised that another vortex was coming into view, just as he went out of conscious…

"So, recap. I am in a body of a character in super smash bros, mainly Princess Peach. Lee is Ness and Josh is Fox, therefore by the process of elimination, John should be Falco.

Some how, we have made a portal between two worlds. We went through a portal and landed here where we woke up." Jake described.

"Yeah, that seems to sum it up." Lee said, glad that things were at last calm.

"Also, we also have the power that the characters have, including specials, shields and…" suddenly Jake did a weird little twirl and winked to no one in particular "Blek, taunts! It also appears that we only have control of the attacks."

"So, now all the facts have been straightened out, what do we do now?" questioned Josh.

"Best bet, find John." Lee said, just as the vortex opened again, spewing out a giant bird.

"…found him."

"Ohhh…" John murmured as he finally woke up… and he then wished he hadn't. It was a very odd sight. Princess Peach taunting Ness by taking his hat and holding it above his head, while at the same time Fox was jumping up and down to catch a fly that was buzzing around the room.

"Oh, your up at last, are you?" Peach said.

"Yeah... Wait, you're not Jake, our you?" John asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Said Jake, just as Ness got the hat.

"…Lee?" John inquired.

"Yarp!" Lee yelled in a very high pitched voice.

"And so the one chasing the fly must be-"

"Correction, caught the fly," said Josh said, licking his lips, "and yes, I am Josh."

"So, do you know why we're here?" John inquired.

"Your guess is as good as ours." Lee said, just as a giant hand came from nowhere. ("How come every time I say something it resolves itself?" Lee asked himself.")

"So, the four heroes' are finally here. Where did you go, John?" The hand said, just as John yelled out something odd and attacked him with his flaming body.

"Don't act dumb, you took her away, and now you are going to give her back!" He yelled through gritted beaks, as he threw punch after punch at the Hand.

"ENOUGH!" The hand yelled after swelling in size and throwing the bird over to the wall. "I see that you have already met my brother, Crazy Hand. He is why you are here. He is why a vortex was made between two worlds. It is his fault that you are here… To save the world of games.


	3. Getting Ready

The Training

**So very sorry for such a big delay, but I've wanted to get a chance to get brawl before updating. Please forgive me. I hope this chapter was worth waiting for. I hope, an I sure you do to, that I'll get the next one done sooner.**

_**Getting ready…**_

"What?" John said, still suspicious

"It all started six months ago…

We were getting ready for Brawl and so we needed to make many changes to the characters. We needed to make trophies of them as prizes, but we were running out off time, so Crazy hand made a crazy idea. He said we should clone the smashers, and then make the clones into trophies. And to my endless shame, I agreed. We decided to make a prototype of three clones for each smasher. Then Crazy revealed his real plan. He had changed the DNA and made the clones evil, ("Yeah, that's original (!)" Jake whispered as a snide comment.) And made them kidnap the originals, and finally brainwashed the originals, so now they guard the path to his palace. It is because of that I can't get to it and save them, and there is no-one to help me, except for…" and then master hand pointed to a robot sitting in the corner, "this robot that was here when I made this mansion. It appeared out of nowhere, and now shall never see a single battle, since there is no-one to fix him." Somehow, a sad face seemed to appear onto the hand. "With out the heroes to protect the lands of Nintendo, this world can be attacked at any moment. The lands of Saga won't attack, but Sony and Microsoft will overcome us with there characters as soon as they find out we are defenceless. We only have the small heroes, the old heroes and new ones with no skills. Without a leader, or without the heroes' skills and tactics, we will be wiped out in a few months. I have been forced to make a vortex in the void to get players who can help us. The skills are in the characters, but the thing that was most needed was courage. The only way someone could show that was to risk putting more turnips then they should of, even at the danger of their wii/gamecube crashing!"

Josh, Jake and Lee all shifted nervously as John gave a death gaze to them and asked the hand "So the only reason we're here is because we put to many turnips in the black hole? So if _someone_ or _some people _had listened carefully, we wouldn't be here?"

"Wait," said Master Hand "Your not here on purpose? Well, you will have to do."

"No deal!" Jake shouted.

"Wait, we need to save Sam! She came in with us, but she didn't change!"

"Didn't change?!" Master said, suddenly alarmed "This is bad, I made sure that who ever was coming in here would change into the character they were playing as, but since all the characters that are needed are here, she must have been in the room with you."

"So we need to find her-" Lee started to say.

"In 10 days!" Master completed "In 11 days, any non-game characters will not me able to live on pixel air. You have got to save her before then. You have to change her into a character." Master hand explained.

"We can change our characters?" Josh asked.

"Of course you can…" Master hand started to say, before Lee and Jake bowled at him.

"Change me, Change me!" They both yelled.

"Hold it!" John said, for some reason pointing it's finger, I think it should go in this order, Jake, Lee, Josh and Me last, since I'm not sure who to change into. I don't care how much you like to have a weapon; you need to be your best character to be at your full power."

"Actually, I have four changing capsules ready!" MH said, "As I knew to make the black hole glitch work, you needed to choose specific characters."

""Changing capsules"?" Jake said, obviously not impressed.

"Do you want to stay like that, _your Royal Highness, Princess Peach?_"

"…Lets see them." Jake said.

Changing capsules actually suited the design perfectly, as the looked like the capsules containing items with red bits at either end, with the pink part at the top and the white part at the bottom. The pink end slid off, meaning the smashers would have to climb into the white end. Josh and John could get in easily, while Lee, being smaller then the others had to climb over the white end to get in, and promptly fell on his head. Jake, being taller then the others, was able to step in it, but had to lift his skirt first. The others could not help but laugh at this.

The top suddenly screwed back on, and somehow righted Lee so he faced a computer with two screens, one on the bottom, and one on the top. The top one showed a version of Ness, standing on a trophy stand with a bat in hand, striking something invisible, while on the bottom it showed a screen saying "touch me". When he did he saw the character select screen and he heard the words "Choose your character!" After a bit he found he had to drag a cursor on the character he wanted. He new who he was best at, so he went for Link. The screens turned black with some red words and the same voice saying "Waiting for others to join the battle!"

Josh saw a trophy of Fox, firing at some sort of enemy, and cursed that he wouldn't get to do that. He had to choose his best character, and so settled his curser on a pink blob.

Jake looked at the top screen. He couldn't help but be disgusted by the taunt that he himself had pulled at least three times. He immediately went to the character he had the most experience in, Mario.

It was John who was holding all the others up, as he couldn't decide who he should be, as he was fairly good at all the characters. He looked at the statue of Falco, and he knew he couldn't stay as him. The way he stood He was a smart boy, so he needed someone smart, and with the selection of characters in front of him there weren't many choices. Should he choose the boy genius Ness, or perhaps, the technical genius Samus? It was all so hard! Then John looked at the pokemon Mewtwo. He could not understand why he was always thought of as evil. He had watched the movie when he was little, and had always thought that in the end, he did what was best for everyone. John had made his mind up. He went and dragged his cursor so the top screen showed a statue of Mewtwo.

_Flaa-ee-aa-ee-aa-ee-aash!_

John was the first out. He had a tail, pointy ear like… things and a startling new IQ, but he didn't like it. He felt naked, even if he had nothing to see, so to say. How ever, as he had the power of illusions, he decided to make people think he had a simple pair of jeans on. Unfortunately, it turned into a pair of boxers. He tried again, and he got a pair of green shorts. He tried once more and finally got some jeans.

Next out was Josh, the pink puff! Not Jigglypuff, but Kirby. He looked around, trying to get a good view of himself, but only tripping over. He gave a huff, and looked at the other two capsules.

_Next out was…_Mario, basking in his originality. He looked around, and suddenly realized that his hand was on fire.

"Jeez!" Said Jake, firing out a fireball. It went straight to John, who teleported to the side, swearing, and Josh dodged left, which meant the fireball was going straight to the robot, and who knew how it would react!

Suddenly, Lee was diving in front of it, as Link, and blocked the flame with the shield.

"…"

"What?" Said Jake.

"…"

"Isn't it obvious? He's swearing at you!" John said, and the ears of every one in the room didn't hear, but somehow knew what he had said.

"…Telepathy?" Jake asked.

"I think so. Wait a second…" John then closed his eyes, and in exactly a second, a sudden sharp noise hit everyone's head.

"Jake you little, nauseas rowdy YOUTH!!"

"I believe it's worked…"

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

"So, this is the subspace bomb?" Said Jake

"Yes." Was all that master hand said.

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

"So, even though this thing destroys everything, at the same time, it connects them at the same time, creating a path to Crazy Hand?

"Yes."

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

"And due to a freak anomaly, Items will appear randomly?"

"Yes."

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

"And we have to kill anyone in our way?"

"Yes."

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

"And your being controlled by…?"

"Yes."

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

Suddenly, Jake fired out a fireball, John fired out a shadow ball, Josh threw a sword, and Lee threw a boomerang. All of these projectiles hit one of the strings controlling Master Hand. Not wasting a second, Josh inhaled the hand, and spat him outside the door. John created a barrier, and Lee stabbed the bomb…

_Beep…Beep…_

There was so much sound, but no one heard it. All any one could do, was let it take them. There was nothing. And suddenly, there was a voice. It went…

3,

2,

1,

GO!


	4. Ice Climbers MOUNTAIN!

Ice Climbers MOUNTAIN

_**Ice **__**Climbers MOUNTAIN!!**_

There was nothing, and then an absence of nothing, which turned into something which turned into the foursome.

"…Ow…" said Lee.

"How… did we get to this ice cold wasteland?" asked Jake.

"Easily, the bomb!" Josh shouted.

"But, what did that actually do?"

"…John?"

"John was staring down the mountain, looking at see at the bottom, trying not to think how it would be easy to fall of a slippery, ice capped mountain and see the sea up close. He was snapped out by the sudden question aimed at him. He really wished it was smaller, with a couple ice blocks missing. Wait an icy mountain… Oh god! It was Icicle mountain, or whatever it was called. A bad, annoying stage, that was about as stable as an American politician with a big red button that say's "Do not press" in front of him.

"When the original subspace bombs went off, they took the landscape to, creating the great maze. There were doors that led to different parts of the worlds, but what is a door, but a decoration for a hole, or in this case, a tear. When Tabuu was beaten, the great maze disappeared, but the tears were still there. But they lacked power; they lacked the final bomb, at the mansion! It was placed in a room where time was lost, so it never ticked, never took. It was kept as an emergency, in case there was an emergency evacuation needed. It would open the tears, and allow them to run. That is why it worked. The weapon of the army, turned into the ultimate escape plan. Unfortunately-"

"HOLD IT!" Lee said, holding out his sword. "How do you know about all that?"

_Because I told him__!_Master Hand told them.

"Wha-?" Jake started, but John motioned silence.

"Am I talking to Master Hand, or the one who controlled him?"

_You are talking… to me!_

"But we're not! We're listening to senseless answers! If you are Him, the Creator, then you have nothing to be afraid of!"

_The one who controlled me… might hear!_

"So, you are him then."

_Yes, I am the creator, the bringer of life, the animator! I took the ideas from some off the greatest minds, and made them a world to live in! I am MASTERHAND!!_

"… So what do we do now?" John asked.

"If I was a crazy villain, who was as original and had the creativity of a boy band, I would put the tear at the very top of the mountain…" Lee said in his most patronizing voice.

"I think we should hurry up then." Jake said. "As the bottom of this mountain seems to be disappearing."

"WHAT!"

Looking over, John could see that the mountain was actually going, not transforming into bugs, not going into pixels, but just going. It wasn't that spectacular, but the top part was staying in place.

Dam.

"RUN!" Josh screamed.

"No, climb!"

And they climbed. Jake used his flaming hands on the ice to make holes in it to make hand and foot holds, Lee used a combination of his bow and sword to climb up, Josh used two cutters to climb up while John just floated, and used telekinesis to make the ice that had melted from Jake's fire, froze under him. Eventually, they had to stop for a breather.

"Can't… go… on…"

"John, where is nothing now?"

"Very close, they've gained a lot of distance."

"Crap."

"We can't out climb it, but me we might out run it!"

"But, you said so, we can only run on a 2-d plain, left + right, forward + backwards!"

"No, if a path has a slight slant, we can run up it"

"But… There is no path!"

"Then we will make one." John said.

_Later…_

­John was floating along, carrying Jake and Josh, who kept on throwing fireballs. Jake was a little shaken, having been inside Josh's stomach. Lee threw bombs to hurry things up and they were making good time.

**CRACK!**

Suddenly, the ice was thin, and since Lee had a bomb, it fell, and so did Lee.

"Watch it!" Jake grabbed onto him, but fell from John's physic field, and started falling himself.

"Sigh," Josh sighed, grabbing on, and falling.

"…Nuts!" John said, before jumping after them.

There was nothing, so they had to hold there breath. There was no air, so they didn't feel any thing on the way down. There was still light, but it was very hard to see. He thought he was hallucinating; it looked like the summit of the mountain was resting on an incredibly thin piece of ice, which was on a slant. On the other hand, it was there, even if it didn't seem stable. Concentrating all his energy, he teleported the foursome.

_Later…_

"…"

"What?" asked Jake.

"…!"

"I can't understand you!"

"Poyo!" Josh said, tugging at Jake's moustache, pointing to John, who was unconscious on the ground.

"Oh no, he must of used all his energy to teleport us! It would have been easier to leave us! Wait, if he had to Teleport all of us, we can't have got far! Certainly not up! Where are we?"

"We're at the part of the mountain where the summit slides down." John was back up, swaying a bit since he could only stand on his will power and mind alone. "We have an easy climb to go now!"

So they walked.

"How did you know about this stage?" Josh asked

"The Dojo, my man, the Dojo!"

"So why is the scenery changing?"

_The Brawl upgrade! Crazy quick started it, so the whole world is changing! You better hurry up! If the Summit falls, you might lose the tear!_

They walked up to the summit, where the tear was bound to be, until…

**THUD!**

A hammer whacked Lee in the front of the head, and one on the back.

"Finally a chance to fight!" Jake said, getting into a battle pose.

"Ow!" Lee said, as another pair of hammers hit him.

There were four different Ice climbers, but only one pair were the original colours. They had to be the originals.

"We take one each, agreed?"

"Agreed!"

They attacked. While Jake went for two that were going up, Josh went for two that were going down. The others fought against each other.

Jake followed the Ice Climbers up, and they got to the very top. After a few fire balls and mallets, a cloud appeared. The Ice Climbers jumped onto it, and so did Jake, barraging them with attacks, finishing them off with a smash attack! The Ice climbers fell all the way down, to the sea. Jake did a little celebration dance, but then realized how far he was from the Summit. He couldn't get back, but the cloud he was on was fading, his foot had fallen through. He jumped.

"Why isn't this sword killing them, or at least chopping the mallet head off?" Lee shouted to John, blocking a little spin attack.

"First, you don't have to shout, I can hear you everywhere," John said calmly, throwing a shadow ball, "And secondly, there is a barrier around all sharp weapons, preventing death. Same for explosions, and falling debris. They only hurt, not kill."

"But the bombs can destroy scenery?"

"Possibly, on some stages."

"And we can't lose the tear?"

"No."

"Oh dear, I've thrown a bomb, but they froze it. I don't suppose, this stage can't be destroyed?"

"It can, you've doomed us."

"Oh…"

Josh had copied the Ice Climbers ability, and was using it to keep them off. One had already fallen, but the other seemed to not care. Suddenly, **Craaaaaack! **The whole top of the mountain started falling. Suddenly, Jake landed on the top, and when he jumped back up, he kept on going up!

"Low gravity!" John informed.

It was indeed low gravity, so the battle turned into an aerial battle. Josh had the high ground, and took care of his pair. Lee was still having a sparring match, while Jake and John were just trying to hold on!

"If this is only a narrow piece of ice, what about the background?" Jake asked.

John punched a hole through the background. "Cardboard! The cheap bar-!"

**Splash!**

The whole summit was floating in the water. Lee was still fighting the Ice climbers, when a fluke hit had hurled the master sword away. John wasn't doing too well either, he was getting a migraine. He had to stop floating, and couldn't use any more shadow balls. He tripped over a Freazie that went beneath him. He grabbed it, and threw it. The pair was frozen in an instant, and was hurled al the way to the sunset. John started to rest, to gain energy.

Lee was on the ground, with Popo attacking from the front, and Nana on the back. It looked like the end, until, with a sudden burst of randomness, a fish with a bloodshot eye swallowed Popo, and with a sudden sparkle, Nana was gone.

"Woo! I rock!" Lee shouted, punching his fist in the air.

Hitting a metal box and the summit started to tip to the left.

"Lee! What did you do!"

"I don't know!"

"Everyone breathe in!" John commanded. They did, and John put another shield around them.

They sank into the water, but in it, was a purple… thing! It had no shape, looked solid, liquid and gas at the same time, but it still had no shape. The metal power up didn't seem to be wearing off, so John swam towards it. Suddenly, there was a flash, and they were on a giant turtle.

Or was it a tortoise?

**Free review if you can guess were they'll fight next. **

**I hoped you liked it. I don't own Nintendo or anything form the smash bros series. **

**I was amazed as well how long it took to do another chapter! Sorry for the big delay! And such a big one!**

**P.S Bold Sound effects,**

**Italics Time**

**Underlined Italics Master hand**

**Underlined bold ME!**


	5. A little Island and Young Link

A little island, and its turtle, or tortoise…

_**A little island, and **__**its turtle, or tortoise… **_

**Yo, it's me, Punchbag! It's been some time, I know, but to make up to it, at the end of this chapter, I will have a little humoresque… thingy and a trailer for the next chapter. YAY! These will be in every chapter! (From now)**** Also, I apologise for my frequent use of … but I love them!**

**AQUARD PAUSES FOR EVERYONE!!**

**Also, so no-one gets confused, **

**John-Mewtwo**

**Jake-Mario**

**Josh-Kirby**

**Lee-Link**

**Splaaaaaaaaash!!**

The calm seascape suddenly erupted as a (Lets just call it a turtle) with trees came out of the sea, and the trees were being inhabited by a cat, a plumber, a swordsman, and a pink puff. Guess who they are. Currently, they are having an argument that has probably happened with every family in the world, or at least the crappy sitcoms which surround a cat, or dog.

"You are not keeping him as a pet!" John was yelling.

"Ahh, but I already called him A'Tuin!" Lee said in his Asdanian accent **(Look it up!)**

"… You read to much!"

"GOING UNDER AGAIN!" Jake shouted.

**Sploooooooosh!!**

"All I'm saying is, there is no way to get a giant amphibian back home!" John continued **(****AN**: **Remember, telepathy! It's pretty hard, everyone has got to remember to not let there minds wander or start thinking whether a cat could beat up a monkey! (Mock the Week))**

"To be fair, when this day began, you probably didn't think it was possible to go to another world, with a bunch of digitally made turnips!"

"… (**AN**: **More awkward pauses, YAY!) **This world has rules too!" The world gave a long stare at John to test his sanity.

"Like how, even though Falco couldn't fly, you flew, how you had been able to swap dimensions, or even the fact that, even though you have in' wings, you could fire a lazar!"

When did you know about?"

"Your mind wondered!"

"SURFACING!"

"Wait a second, I tried to swear, yet there was just a pause of no sound, everywhere!"

"You can't swear here, it's Nintendo! It's as protective as 4Kids!" (**AN**: **Yeah, I sunk that level!)**

**Splaaaaaaaaash!!**

"I think this is where we get off!" Josh said.

"But I haven't got any money!"

"It's not a bus, no ruddy bus drivers to give you the evil glare!"

They got off on a little port thingy, on a little island. There was an owl statue, and a moon with evil eyes glaring. In case you don't know what it is, Josh is about to ask for you.

"Where are we?" Josh asked.

_TERMINA: GREAT BAY _Master Hand thought.

"Ahh, another melee stage." John said.

"Until the Brawl upgrade happens."

"But, if that does happen, then… A'Tuin!" Lee murmured. Suddenly, an arrow flew past him.

"There are some things are child should never see. Yourself, earlier in the future, sobbing your eyes out is one of them!"

They turned around, and saw a young child in a green tunic, who was drinking a bottle of milk. Suddenly, three more of the same child came out, wearing tunics but of different colours. Young Link.

"Attack!" Lee yelled, and another melee went out.

Lee went for the green one, and they started to have a little dual. Y. Link was faster, but Lee was stronger. As they fought, they would sometimes throw boomerangs, light bombs or fire arrows, always dodging. Meanwhile, Josh had copied Red Y. Link's ability, and was having a sword fight with his cutter. Jake was having a fight with Bluey, and it was literally fire against fire. Every time Jake sent out a fire ball, Bluey sent out a fire arrow. This went on for quite some time, until Jake remembered his Supper Secret Special.

"CAPED!" He shouted out, using his cape as Bluey fired an arrow. The cape reflected it back, and stunned him. Jake took advantage of this, and smashed him! As Bluey went through the air, Jake jumped over, and METEOR SMASHED him to the sea, where he fell beyond the screen. One down.

John was taking care of the last one, and was owning him. After a bit of time, Y. Link jumped up and went on Tingles Balloon.

"Seriously?" John asked, and then popped the balloon. As Y. Link fell, John grabbed him and whirled him around himself, and then threw him upwards. Another one down.

Josh had got the upper hand, and threw Red down. As he tried to get back up, he got stuck under the platform, and fell down.

All that left was Lee and Y. Link. Suddenly, Y. Link suddenly used his hook shot to grab Lee, and threw him off the stage! As Lee went under the water, he tried to spin attack, but couldn't… quite…

**Splaaaaaaaaash!!**

Suddenly, A'Tuin came out of the water and Lee landed on him.

"WOOT! Thanks A'Tuin!" Lee shouted, before attacking Y. Link again. Dodging his hook shot, he used his own, and slashed him into the air, jumping up and doing a spin attack. Y. Link went of into the mountains, yelling out.

"Master Hand, I'm sorry, we had to, they're gone." John whispered.

_THERE NOT. THEY CAME BACK, IN TROPHY FORM. I THINK THE BRAWL UPGRADE HAS AFFECTED HIM; HE'S TURNED INTO TOON LINK. THE ICE CLIMBERS ARE BACK TOO._

"Can you turn them back? Can they become alive again?"

_IN THIS WORLD, A TROPHY IS A SPIRIT STRUCK, DESTROYED. THAT IS WHY IT WAS SUCH A HARD DECISION TO CLONE THE HERO'S, WE WOULD BE SLAUGHTERING MILLIONS! I… I FEEL SO ASHAMED._

_THEY CAN BE TURNED BACK, BUT I HAVE SACRIFICE A BIT OF MY OWN DEATH._

"What?"

_EVERY TIME I REVIVE SOMEONE, I HAVE STOPPED WHAT IS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN TO EVERYONE. AS THIS IS WRONG, I AM FORCED TO LIVE A BIT LONGER, IN CASE THEY DIE AGAIN. I LIVE FOR EVER, I LIVE FOR THEM. THAT IS WHY I BECAME THE CREATOR. THAT IS WHY I WORK WITH CRAZY._

"Every time he destroys something, he lives a bit longer. Then you fix it. You live a bit longer. The circle of life." Josh said.

"…Fix them. That has always been your job. Who knows, that may be why Crazy took them, he got confused. He wants you to live longer."

_NO, THIS IS NOT HIS WAY!! HE NEVER THINKS, HE JUST DOES WHAT HE IS TOLD. SOMEONE TOLD HIM TO DO THIS!!_ Suddenly, Master Hands voice seemed to lose it's calm, it seemed to be afraid of the thought it was coming from. _He is... my brother…_

"Then let us help him. Jake, this is as original as a joke about the French and frogs! Where do you think the next tear would be?"

"…On that moon." Jake said, pointing to the moon.

"Great, how are we supposed to get there?" Josh moped, and suddenly, thanks to deux ex machina and a space-time tear, a warp star appeared.

"… Huh, well, I didn't expect that?" John said.

"Well, lets a-go!" Jake said.

They all grabbed onto it.

_Next Time!_

"WAH!!"

"It's-a me, Mario!"

"There are more clones then a Star Wars Prequel!"

"Can't… Breathe…"

"It's gonna' blow!"

"You're the same as me!"

_I… KNOW!_

"We can't stop it! We're gonna' CRASH!"

**Random story! (To add some humour.)**** This takes place outside the story.**

_**Samus' **__**Bad Suit Day**_

It was Zero Suit Samus' time to clean up, so she was running away.

"I need a disguise!" She said, and ran into the kitchen. She saw that there was a smash ball left over, as Kirby had made the breakfast, so he used it to make it easier. "Perfect!"

She hit it, then used her (Rubbish) final smash, to disguise herself as on of the alloys. When she looked at herself, she realised that some of the utensils in the kitchen had got mixed up. "What the…?" She said, looking at her arm cannon. It had an egg whisk stuck in it. She had Pizza Cutters for shoulder pads and couple of biscuit cutters for the soles of her feat. The most amazing thing that happened was that he helmet had been replaced by a Wok.

"Samus!" Master hand shouted. "Unless you want to bake biscuits tomorrow, you're cleaning up!"

"… I'm firin' ma LAZA!" Samus shouted, the just shot out an egg.

**READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!**


	6. It'sa me, Clonea!

"It's-a me, clone-a

**Hello! It's me! Punch bag! Ok, I lied in the last one, no more random Skits, I realised it's dumb. Instead…**

Lucario: Don't you think everyone will know that you just couldn't think of anything else funny?

**Yeah… Wait, how did you get here!**

Lucario: The lift! Nah, I went through Hammer Space.

**Wow. You're not like WiiBoyChris's Lucario, are you? I don't want to get sued.**

Lucario: No, I hate you.

**Ph****ew! Good doggy!**

Lucario: Doggy! (Starts radiating Dark Blue Aura.)

**Oh dear. I don't **** own any thing! (Runs away…)**

"_**It's-a me, clone-a!"**_

"WAH!!" Jake was shouting as they landed on the moon.

"Woo!" Josh sighed happily, knowing they had landed.

"Never… Again!" John said.

"Well, we're here." Lee said, and then they saw it. The tear! It was easier to see this time, as it was there. The colour of it was many, yet it did not radiate light, more it took it in. It was so small, yet it radiated so much POWER! It took everything, but gave it to something else, somewhere else. Only one problem, it was eight hundred metres below them, and was about the size of a dustbin. To get into it, you had to have incredible accuracy, or be able to fly, or be able to survive a long, LONG fall down.

"…Who wants to go first?" Lee asked. Everyone else glared at him, then the realised that the moon was glaring at him as well.

"WAH!!" Jake shouted, "EVIL EYES ON EVIL MOON!"

"Jake, calm down. It can't hurt you, it's got no arms." John explained. "If I remember correctly, this moon _is _evil, but it gets stopped by the giants as it hurtles towards the ground."

"…So, if we ride on it for a bit, we'll get to the tear?" Jake asked. John nodded. "And these giants, when do they appear?"

"About six hundred metres from now."

The troupe had started walking, and had just stumbled on a lump on the floor. "And it's going at about, ten metres a second? That's a minute. In a minute and forty seconds, we reach the tear. So-"

"HYAHHH!" Young link yelled, jumping out of his lump form.

"Oh no, how did he get here?" Lee moaned.

"I think I threw him up here…" John said.

"Impressive!" Exclaimed Josh.

"I know! Anyway," John said, and then pushed Y. Link over the side. "Interesting, this moon appears to have no gravity."

"Then why aren't we floating off into space?" Asked Jake.

"The gravity of, err… where ever it is, is pulling us down as well as the moon. Took care of Young Link."

"John, it's been a minute." Josh said.

"And, so wh-?" John started, the gasped and looked over the side.

"They haven't appeared yet." Josh stated.

**(****AN: If you can find it, look for Against the Black Knight** **music to play with it. (Look at Wiiboychris's profile and look at his Jukebox!)You might need to repeat it)**

"If the Giants don't stop the moon, it will keep going!"

"We can't do anything. We can't stop it, it's gonna' CRASH!" Jake yelled.

"No, we can try!" Lee said. "I've got an Idea…"

_Ten seconds later_

"That could work!" John said. "Let's do it!" He started charging up a shadow ball, while Jake started to throw fireballs into it. Lee and Josh started making a hole in one of the craters on the moon, and started borrowing down.

"Go!" Lee shouted, and they started going down, into the moon. They kept on going down till they got to the mouth.

"The reason the giants aren't showing up is because of the brawl upgrade! They've gone back to where they came from! If we can just slow the moon down, it will disappear as well! We just need to slow down a bit!" Josh shouted.

"Hopefully, this will do it!" John shouted out, as he fired out a charged Shadow Ball out of the mouth, straight to the Sea.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, WORK PLEASE!" John muttered to him self. The force of the ball splashed into the water, and started drying it out, changing an entire sea into a cloud, that started to float up, getting in the way of the moon, cushioning it, slowing it down! "It worked! NOW RUN!" John shouted at the others. They began running back to the top. **(AN: You can stop the music now!) **As they ran, the moon started to disappear.

"Was there any point in stopping it? The bay's going ANYWAY!" Lee shouted.

"Would you rather the people down there just… go, or get squashed!" John shouted. Lee grumbled a yes as they kept on running up. They reached the crater, and John threw Jake up, while Josh puffed up and Lee used the hook shot. John floated up, just as the floor below him cracked away into nothingness and the ground below, was just… not there.

The moon kept on descending, kept on going down. It was just about to go past the tear, when the four emerged from the crater.

"We're going to have to jump!" Josh yelled, as they started going past the tear, it was going above them! Josh puffed into it, followed by Jake, Lee and finally John floating up into it.

_On the other side of the T__ear…_

"**WOOAAAOOAAOOAAOOAAOSH!" **Went the tear, as Lee landed on Jake who had landed on Josh landed on a rooftop, while John was floating over them, chuckling to himself.

"Hah hah, very funny, very droll." Lee said sarcastically while pushing Jake off of him. They looked around at their surroundings, and they all knew where they were.

"Peach's Castle!" They all said in unison.

"Who do you think we'll fight here?" John asked.

"A Mario character, who didn't appear in Brawl…" Jake started, until…

"It's-a me, Mario!" An Italian voice said.

"No your not, I am!" Jake said. "Wait, who said that?"

Suddenly the voice came out of the shadows, and it was wearing a doctor's costume. A mysterious voice said…

**Doctor Mario!**

"Prepare to die, inferiors!" He shouted.

"What! You're the exact same as ME!" Jake said.

"Well, I'm obviously BETTER! I have a medical degree."

"…Pill Popper!"

"MUSHROOM MUNCHER!"

"SAG BAG!"

"PYROMANIAC!"

"CLONE!" Jake shouted out, and the look on the doctors face! He looked as if he had just lost against a Level 1 computer Pichu.

"…" Suddenly, Doctor Mario started to glow in a purple Aura. "…ATTACK!" He shouted. Suddenly, three more Doctor Mario's came out and rushed at them.

**(Princess Peach's Castle (Melee) - Super Smash Bros. Brawl)**

"Great, clones of clones." Lee said.

"There are more clones then a Star Wars Prequel!" Jake murmured.

"That was rubbish!" Josh said, before everyone started kicking off.

One went after Josh, and he dodged it, hammered him away, jumped over to where he was, and meteor smashed him down! One down. "Easy!"

**POW, KAPSLAT, KNIFED, ****HEAD BUTTED!** Are sound effects that were not use with the fight against John and Dr Mario. Instead, it was more… **Wooooooooosh**, as John charged up a shadow ball, and then fired it, with a **Pwoaosh,** Dr Mario used his cape, and with a **Wahoo, **sent it back. John simply rolled under it, and punched him! They had a little punch up, until John used disable, and SMASHED him away! Two down…

Meanwhile, Lee and Jake were meleeing back to back, until…

**Rumbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbble! **

"BANSAI BILL! RUN! It's gonna BLOW!" John shouted, and they started to scatter. But this Bill, it seemed different, it was locked onto Josh. It was probably since he already had beaten his opponent, and had nothing to do. Unfortunately, it kept on going after him, and he could only run. It was catching up to him…

"JOSH! Remember why you play as Kirby!" Jake shouted.

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Josh said, remembering the countless cheap KO's he made. Summoning all his power, he shouted out, "COCOON!!" And with astoundingness, turned into a stone, and** FRAWKED **onto the ground, catching John's Dr Mario, with sent him flying at the Bill, who sent him back down, right where the Bill crushed through, powdering every bone in his body, until the explosion happened, which sent him flying, while John chortled, in the safety of his cocoon. "You owe me one!" He said to John, coming out of his cocoon form.

"I know." John sighed. "You do know I would have beaten him anyway…"

Meanwhile, Lee and Dr Mazza were fighting, and it was quite dull. It got interesting when Lee fired an arrow and the Dr threw a fireball. The arrow burst through the fireball, tuning into a flaming arrow, hitting the Dr on the nose. In a brief burst of pain, Lee took the advantage, and threw a boomerang, which the Dr dodged. He then grabbed him, threw him behind him. Lee went flying, he jumped back, used a spin attack, but couldn't quite…

Suddenly, through a brief moment of cheapness, the boomerang came back, hitting a green switch, making two blocks appear at each side, right under Lee. He landed on it, caught his boomerang, then took out a bomb and threw it at the Dr, who swung his cape, which made the bomb explode. 3 down.

Jake was fighting the main Dr Mario, and was doing badly. He was just unlucky. The Dr had reflected all his attacks, and had got a ray gun. It was too much to handle, and with Jake's health at 120, he needed a miracle. He stepped back to dodge another shot, and stepped on a red switch. With a** Vwoop **a red box appeared over him, and one other over Dr Mario. They both jumped, and they both got mushrooms. Jake increased in size, while the Dr… shrank. The Dr, somehow not knowing he had shrank, went after Jake. Jake looked at him, picked him up, and threw him away. They had thwarted the bad Doctor.

"No more check ups for him." Jake said. "Now, where's that portal!"

"Hmm… On Peach's castle, on rooftop. Most noticeable land mark… THE WINDOW!" Lee yelled.

"Let's go then!" Josh said.

John had kept quiet. He was speaking to Master Hand. "You do know that he will not come back."

_I… Know. He is not in Brawl. He was just… a clone. A Mario with a diploma. He knew it was coming. Even he knew he couldn't cheat K.O. He ran out of time, like you are. Hurry, with your friends. HURRY TO FIGHT THE NEXT CLONE! _

John nodded, and went to the others. "So, how do we get to the window?"

_Two minutes later…_

John and Josh were floating in the air in front of the window. John was carrying Jake, as he had won the coin toss. Lee was in Josh's mouth, murmuring "Can't…Breathe…" slowly dissolving in stomach acid. Josh fired Lee through the window, and John threw Jake in it. The window rippled slightly as they went through. John went through, and then Josh, turning to look at the landscape, and went through.

_NEXT TIME! _

"Did he just hurt himself?"

"We best be making tracks."

"It's a long way down if we fall."

"He's too fast!"

"If I lose to you, I will never live it."

"I think It's inside the balloon."

**WOOT! That's that chapter over with! Now, where will they go now? They've gone to find the next clone, but who will that be? I love making you wait.**


	7. Balloon ride

Balloon Ride

**Ok, I got away from Lucario with first degree burns. I'm marginally safe. **

??: Hi

**WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Wait… Ahhh! I mean, who are who?**

??: A hidden character. Duh!

**So why can't I see you? Hello? HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOO? Oh. He went through that black hole. **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything that Nintendo has made. **

_**Balloon Ride**__**!**_

**Vwooooooooom… **went the portal. John went firing out, in star form, and hit a giant squirtle. Jake came through the portal, then John and finally Josh. John looked around, saw Lee about to open his mouth and said "We're not calling it A'Tuin!"

They took a real look at their surroundings, and realised that they were on a balloon. "Lee…" Jake said.

"Yes?"

"Whatever you do, even if we are in battle, even if we have to fight Crazy here, DO NOT burst the balloons!"

"… In that case, make sure you don't melt through it with your fire!"

"Actually…" John started, before grabbing Lee sword and stabbing it into the balloon. It burst. Nah, just joking. The sword bounced harmlessly off, making a** Phwiop **sound. John gave the sword back to Lee, and said, "Harmless. It would take a **Very (Read with echo effect) **wanted stab to burst the balloon. C'mon, let's find our enemy. If it's a clone, and we are on a pokemon stage…"

"PICHU!" A sudden yell called out, and four thunder clouds materialised above the four, and from each one came a thunder bolt, which travelled to the ground, and became one big THUNDER! This went straight through the balloon, meaning, yes, it burst. Four Pichus looked on, on the Onyx, and smiled. No one would ever of thought that the Pichus would of beaten them. And the hadn't.

"Hold on guys!" John said, "I think, since we teleported out of there, they think they killed us. We can take them by sur…" He saw Lee hurrying over to the group of Pichus. "…Prise. Alright, let's kill em." He sighed, and they all went to attack them.

**Poke Floats (Melee) (Check profile for link)**

Lee, having set out all ready, got to them first. He took a bomb from his bomb bag, and threw it at the group. The bomb exploded, and sent the four scattering. It was only the beginning. One of the Pichus went flying, and skidded to a halt, right in front of Jake. He threw a fire ball, which hit the Pichu. Pichu retaliated with a electric jolt. Jake dodged it, and then saw that Pichu's damage had increased. "Did you just hurt yourself?" He asked, and was answered with a skull bash. "And I thought Cubone was the emo pokemon." He said, before getting up, and grabbing Pichu, so as to throw him up, and then smashing him up. When he came back down, he was met with a Mario Tornado, which built up his damage levels. When Pichu got time to attack, he used a Thunder, which Jake jumped out of the way to avoid, and used a smash attack to send him flying out of the field, to the ground a long way away. "Guy's, it's a long way down if we fall!" He said. Out of the blue, another cloud appeared over his head. He just realised this in time, and rolled out of the way. The thunder kept coming down, and hit the Onyx balloon. It burst, and started deflating. Everyone went over to the head of the Onyx and jumped onto the Psyduck.

Lee was fighting one of the Pichu's, and was doing well, until he got hit by another Pichu who John was fighting. "There too fast, my hook shot can't grab him!" He said, while using his shield to stop an electric volt from zapping him.

"Get ready to use it." John said, before rolling behind one of them. It turned around, allowing John to use disable on it. As it stood, hindered, Lee used a hook shot on it, and hit it so it fell onto a Chikorita. Lee saw this, and jumped over to it. Everyone else, except John and a Pichu went over to it. The Pichu used Thunder, which John easily dodged. It caused another burst in the balloon, which made it deflate. John was about to jump, when he saw the Pichu. "Oh no you don't. If I lose to you, I'll never live it down!" He said, and then juggled him up in the air, and when he came down, he disabled him and teleported off. This meant that when the Balloon lost enough air to keep it up, one of the Pichus was still on it.

John teleported onto the balloon, and was quite surprised that it was a Weezing. "Another one destroyed!" He shouted. He then saw that this one already had holes in it. "Ahh CRAP! This one's gonna deflate anyway!" He shouted out. He looked around, and saw a Slowpoke. Everyone jumped onto it, just as the Weezing faded away.

Lee was still beating up the Pichu, and was just charging up a smash attack. He used it, and the Pichu went flying! ...Into Slowpoke's tail. It hit it with so much force, that it actually made the bent tail straight! Unfortunately, this meant that, thanks to the tension, another hole appeared. The slowpoke started to deflate, so the others looked for another balloon. They saw a Wooper, and jumped onto it. Lee was still trying to take care of his Pichu, who still hadn't died! He was getting really annoyed, so he jump up to stab him. Unfortunately, the Pichu saw this coming, and dodged out of the way. This caused Lee to, yep, pop the Wooper. (--') Unfortunately, this time it worked with the laws of physics, and went instantly. All six of them fell down, and landed on a Snorlax.

Josh was having a problem with his Pichu. It kept on finding a way back up. Last time he tried to meteor smash it, it had grabbed onto him as he floated up! He needed a faster way. It was then he saw the Baseball bat. He picked it up, and threw it at Jake. "Jake, Catch!" He shouted, and Jake turned around, and got hit in the nose by the bat. As he fell backwards, he caught the bat. "Ow, what was that for?" He asked.

"BATTER UP!" Josh shouted. He then swallowed Pichu, and spat him out at Jake who, by swung the bat with all his might, sent Pichu FLYING! So that left one more Pichu. EASY! Unfortunately, the Pichu realised this, and started destroying all the Balloons. This meant that the Sudowoodo, Snorlax, Venusaur, Seel, Wobbuffet, Goldeen, Lickitung, Chansey and Geodude Balloons were all destroyed. This only left the Unowns. Lee luckily caught the Pichu with his Hook shot, and slashed him away. They were all down.

'()' **(You can stop the music now…)**

"Great, now we have to find the portal!" Josh said "And there's only just enough room for all of us! Where the HELL could that portal be?"

"I think…" Jake started. "It's inside one of the balloons…"

"But we destroyed all the Balloons. There's only SIX left!" Josh said

"Well, it's in one of those then. Lee, jump up and use that Down A of yours to tear this one open." Jake demanded.

"No… WAY!!" Lee shouted. "I'm not jumping from this high up!"

"You jumped before…"

"Yeah, but I was certain I would hit ground then!"  
"Even if you miss, you will still hit ground!"

"…Not funny."

"For the love of… Give me that!" John said, taking the sword. He then grabbed Jake, and whacked him on the back, making him throw some fireballs. He then made them hit the sword. It hit it, and the sword started glowing red. "Use it, idiot." He said, giving it back to Lee. "Every one else, Jump to a different Unown. I'll stay here to teleport Lee if it isn't the right one. Well, what are you waiting for? GO!" He shouted. They went. Lee took the sword, and stabbed the balloon. It wasn't that one, so as Lee screamed, John teleported them to the next one. They tried that, nothing. The next, none, but the next one had the portal in it. John and Lee fell through it, and Josh, seeing this, swallowed Jake and dived into it. Of to fight the final clone not to make it to Brawl. Of to fight Roy.

Okay, who didn't see that coming?

_Next time…_

"_I knew it."_

"_What happened to Jake and Lee?"_

"_We stay."_

"_You can feel it. You are succumbing to it! You will fall to it!"_

"_Try me!"_


End file.
